bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Devil's Kiss
BioShock Infinite= Devil's Kiss is a Vigor in Columbia, created and sold by Fink Manufacturing. It allows the user to manipulate and generate fire. Casting the Vigor throws a projectile which can rebound on scenery and, upon impact with an enemy or after a set time, will explode and deal heavy damage to nearby enemies. Victims will also be set on fire and take damage over time. Charging the Vigor (at double the Vigor's Salts cost) will lay down a stationary trap which, upon detonation, deals damage to enemies across a wider radius. Enemies killed while on fire will burn to ash, leaving a lootable lockbox behind. Devil's Kiss is effective on most enemies, with Firemen being a notable exception. ''BioShock Infinite'' Devil's Kiss is the second Vigor Booker DeWitt comes across: upon killing the Fireman in Shady Lane after the Columbia 1912 Raffle and Fair, the foe will drop a bottle of the Vigor. Vigor Combos Official *Igniting an enemy under the effects of Possession will infuse them with fire, causing them to ignite all other enemies in their vicinity. *Igniting a Murder of Crows will set the crows on fire, causing them to deal additional damage to their victims. *Igniting an enemy suspended in the air with Bucking Bronco will cause fire fragments to erupt from them, damaging surrounding enemies in a wide radius. *Using Charge on an enemy that is set on fire will cause a flaming explosion, damaging and igniting anyone around the victim. Unofficial *If Undertow is upgraded, it can be used to string enemies together or pull them into traps before setting them on fire. *Using Devil's Kiss on enemies under the effects of Shock Jockey, either from the projectile or the trap, will deal them double damage, killing all non-Heavy Hitter enemies in a single combo on any difficulty. Combat Strategy *Devil's Kiss does not need to hit a target to explode. Throwing a fire bomb over cover or around corners can catch enemies normally out of reach. *Conversely, Devil's Kiss can bounce away from an enemy if it does not hit them, and will arc through the air when thrown. It is best to aim slightly in front of targets in case they move out of the way. *Devil's Kiss traps are thrown as well, and arc through the air. As such, it is generally advised to aim slightly higher than the target location when deploying a trap. The farther the target, the higher one needs to aim. *Devil's Kiss traps can also be set off by attacking them. Shooting a Devil's Kiss trap can detonate it to damage enemies within its large blast radius but which remain too far from its smaller detonation radius. *Likewise, Devil's Kiss traps can be detonated by other Devil's Kiss explosions. Though costly, setting up a Devil's Kiss minefield can clear a wide area of enemies, including Heavy Hitters. *Setting enemies on fire will briefly stagger them, rendering them momentarily defenseless. *Firemen are immune to Devil's Kiss. *Devil's Kiss Aid is immensely useful, as it increases both the Vigor's range and damage. Early on in the game, a single cast of an upgraded Devil's Kiss can clear a wide area of enemies by itself. *Devil's Kiss Boost is useful in keeping the Vigor on par with enemies' increased health later on in the game. *Using the Vigor to ignite oil slicks will cause enemies to take fire damage for as long as the spills are burning. Recommended Gear *Blood to Salt will refill the player's Salts while killing enemies. As Devil's Kiss is capable of killing many enemies in a single cast, especially when upgraded. Equipping this Gear can actually provide the player with more Salts than the original attack would cost. *Burning Halo provides a chance of dealing extra fire damage if the effects of Devil's Kiss should wear off. *Fire Bird provides the same incinerating effects as Devil's Kiss. Any Enemies close by will suffer fire damage when jumping on or off a Sky-Line. *Ghost Posse/Ghost Soldier can provide the player with a host of weapon allies after killing a group of enemies with a Devil's Kiss trap. *Overkill will electrify enemies around a target killed by Devil's Kiss. With Devil's Kiss Aid purchased, this can allow the player to kill a target with the main explosion, shock the surrounding enemies, and finish them off with the cluster bombs while they're vulnerable, all in a single cast. Furthermore, this can spread Overkill's effects across an immense range, effectively stunning every enemy in the area. *Pyromaniac provides a chance to deal extra fire damage when struck. *Storm will cause enemies killed with Devil's Kiss to explode in a burst of flame equal to the original cast. If Devil's Kiss Aid has been purchased, this will multiply the original cast's radius, potentially killing or at least severely damaging every enemy in the area in a single cast. Animation Gallery Concept Art and Promotional Images Devil's Kiss Concept.jpg|''Concept art for the Devil's Kiss Vigor's bottle. By: Mauricio Tejerina'' Kissposter.jpg|''Devil's Kiss poster.'' devilskissvigorbottle medium thumb w457.jpg|''Real world replica of the bottle.'' Devils kiss ir.png|''Icon from Industrial Revolution. In-Game BI Devil's Kiss Factory Line.png|''Devil's Kiss factory line. BI DevilsKiss Vigorfair.png|''Devil's Kiss being demonstrated at the Fairgrounds.'' BI DevilsKiss Idle.png|''Devil's Kiss while Idle.'' BI DevilsKiss Charging.png|''Devil's Kiss while Charging.'' BI DevilsKiss Projectile.png|''A Devil's Kiss Projectile.'' BI DevilsKiss Trap Projectile.png|''A Devil's Kiss Trap Projectile.'' BI DevilsKiss Trap.png|''A Devil's Kiss Trap.'' BI DevilsKiss Detonate.png|''Devil's Kiss Detonating.'' BI DevilsKiss Victim.png|''A Soldier killed by Devil's Kiss.'' BI DevilsKiss MurderCrow Combo.png|''A Murder of Crows infused with Devil's Kiss.'' BIBuckingDevilCombo.png|''The Devil's Kiss & Bucking Bronco combo.'' BIPossDevilCombo.png|''The Devil's Kiss & Possession combo.'' Behind the Scenes *Devil's Kiss is the successor to Incinerate! in both function and form. Whereas the latter ignites enemies instantly and emphasizes damage over time, the former is thrown like a grenade and deals most of its damage instantly. Also, this fire-based Vigor is directly referenced as Incinerate! in some parts of the game's files. *The cost of the Devil's Kiss Boost upgrade is 666 Silver Eagles. 666, also known as the "Number of the Beast", is a number most commonly associated with the Devil. **Historically, in the Book of Revelations in the Bible's New Testament, the number alluded to the Roman Emperor Nero, who was suspected of having set fire to Rome. *Devil's Kiss is included in four of the game's eight Vigor combinations, making it the most versatile Vigor in the game. *The design of the bottle bears resemblance to a Succubus, a demoness said to seduce mortal men. *In the downloadable content Clash in the Clouds, Devil's Kiss can be collected as a free sample. *The "Light the way!" advertisement is included in the BioShock Infinite Ultimate Songbird Edition as a 5x7" lithograph. **The advertisement is based off a poster for the play "The Devil's Auction: One 'White Man's Burden'" produced by Charles H. Yale. The "Forever" is a reference to the play's numerous revivals during the turn on the century.The Devil's Auction on MetaFilter |-|Burial at Sea - Episode 1= cigarette.]] Devil's Kiss makes a return in the first episode of ''Burial at Sea, as a drinkable Plasmid from Ryan Industries, while retaining its use from the main game. Unlike the Columbia version, enemies killed while on fire won't burn to ash. Video References de:Teufelskuss es:Beso del Diablo fr:Baiser du diable ru:Поцелуй Дьявола Category:BioShock Infinite Vigors Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Plasmids